In This Together
by Gigi gabriella14
Summary: Bella was bullied by the Cullens ans Hales so she moved to Cali with her mom and brother, Emmett. Bella becomes a famous model and desinger.Also a pro gymnast. Then she has to move to Forks. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I'm Bella Swan and I am model. I lived in Forks but they everybody there bullied me. I moved to California with mom and my brother, Emmett. Emmett always lived in California. I moved there when I was 13. Now I'm 17 and so is Emmett. I'm a famous model and a famous designer. Emmett is has a line of clothing in my name. I am also a professinal gymnast. Emmett is a famous football player. Every college wants him. But first we have to finish High school. Em and I are moving to Forks with our dad Charlie. We decided we wanted a change. I told Emmett how mean the kids were he just said he could pummel there faces in for me. Right now we are on my private jet on the way to Forks. I changed my name when I went to Cali so I just changed back to Bella. Em's name for football is his middle name, Carthy so he is going by Emmett.

…………

Charlie finally got to meet Emmett and he was so happy. I love my room. When you walk in theres are a doors to the right and a double doors to the left. The double doors go out to patio over our pool and then theres a small table with two chairs outside on my small deck. The door to the right is my closet its huge. (If you've seen princess diaries 2 its Mia's closet) Then next to that is another door and then theres stairs that lead up to gymnastics room where there is a beam, bars, vault, trampoline, floor, and there is a tumbling track. Then theres a trophe case that holds all my awards. I went crazy then back downstairs theres my bed and there is a bunch of bean bags chairs all over the floor and then my room is splattered with paint of all different colors.

I went down the three flights of stairs and then went outside. Theres a patio and then to the right theres sand then a walk in pool. There is a diving board and slide too. The pool has glass around it so we could use it when it rains. Because it rains all the time. Then to the left is a soccer field then a football field. Theres a soccer field because I love to play soccer. I saw Emmett out on the football field and decided to join him because Em taught me how to play football. "Hey Em you want to do a mini game you verse me?" I asked. He noddeda we started to play.

………..

Em and I tied in the football game. After the football Em and I decided to go for a swim. I showered to get the mud off me and put on a black and white stripe bikini. I went on my porch and Em was down there already so I grabbed a towel and ran downstairs and then outside. I ran and dropped my towel and tackeled Emmett into the pool. We got up from under the water and Em was laughing hysterically. I started laughing too. We looked at each other and started laughing even harder. I got out of the pool and ran to the slide I walked up high ladder and sat at the top of the slide. Then I was pushed down and I screamed. Em came down the slide laughing and then I started laughing.

………………………………............................................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2

Em and I swam until 11. We decided to go watch a movie in his loft. I picked Pirates of the Carribean 2: Dead Man's Chest. I kept telling Emmett how hot I thought Orlando Bloom was. I told him about when I meet Orlando Bloom when I was at a fashion show. I rambled on about how he agreed to be a model for me. Then I feel asleep right next to Emmett.

…………..

I looked at the clock and it said 6:45. That means I only had an hour to get ready for school. I got up off of Em and went to my room. I showered and ran to my closet. I put on a black top and black and white earings. Then my chanel purse and dark wash jean shorts. I put on my heels and went to Emmett's room and picked out his clothes and put them on his bed. He is going to wear dark wash jeans and a black shirt that said 'I know you want this'. I went downstairs and made chocolate chip waffles. I took out the powdered sugar and syrup. I heard Emmett's foot steps so I put plates and utencils on the table.

…………..

We decided to take separate cars. So I got in my Black Porshe 911 Turbo and Em got in his jeep. We speed to off to school. I got there first and parked and Emmett parked next to me. We got out of our cars and everybody was staring at us. Em walked to me and we both took sunglasses out and put them on and started walking to the building that said office.

We got in there and and I said "Hello, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Emmett Swan and we are new and are in need of our schedules." She nodded and fumbled around with her papers and told us to get the slip signed and bring it back at the end of the day. We compared schedules and they are exactly the same.

Schedule:English- Mr. Ducaly Building:3 Room:6 8:05-9:55

History- Mrs. Medar B:2 R:1 10:00-10:45

Geometry- Mr. Ziegler B:4 R:2 10:50-11:35

French- Mrs. Gibbons B:5 R:3 11:40-12:20

Lunch- B:1 R:1 11:25-12:25

Trigometry- B:2 R:5 11:30-12:15

Biology- Mr. Bansen B:2 R:2 12:20-1:05

Gym- Coach Adrea B:1 R:2 1:10-1:55

We walked off to English and prepared ourselves for a uneventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked next to Emmett to our first class I saw flashes of bronze hair and cringed every time. Then I thought to myself 'this is the new you, you can beat up Edward fucking Cullen'. I laughed to myself and Emmett looked at me funny.

I skipped forward and then thought to myself 'when do gymnasts ever skip' so I laughed it off and waited for Emmett to come to me.

As Emmett approached he took my hand and led me inside the class room. We walked up to the teacher and gave him our dazzling smiles and I said "Hi Mr. Ducaly, I'm Bella and this is Emmett can you sign my slip." He nodded dumbfounded.

"S-s-so Why don't y-y-you tell us a-about y-yourselves?" Mr. Ducaly said obviously taken by the swan charm.

We nodded and I walked up to the front of the class and said "I'm Bella, My brother is Emmett and I do a lot of sports which includes speed shopping." I bet the Cullens and Hales wouldn't expect that. I laughed and moved over.

Emmett walked next to me and said "My name is obviously Emmett and I love football."

Mr. Ducaly pointed to two open seats one next to Alice Cullen(who made fun of me as a kid) and the other next to Jasper Hale(who also bullied me). Emmett took the seat next to Jasper so I sat next to Alice.

"OMG you like shopping I love shopping!!!" Alice squealed. I nodded and she seemed upset.

………

Class ended and Emmett and I were walking to our next class when I said "Em, I forgot I need to go meet my new coach up in Seattle so do you wanna come or stay here?" Em took my hand and dragged me up to our cars.

I smiled and laughed as I saw Edward approaching Emmett and I. "Hey, so you're the new girl. At least you're hot so I might enjoy fucking you." He said. I walked over to him and punched him in the face and laughed as I saw an immediate bruise forming.

I laughed harder when I thought that's what you get messing with a model/designer/gymnast/ a girl who toke every kind of martial arts, boxing, and wrestling form for 3 years.

Emmett laughed as I got in my car and he just shook his head. On that note Em and I speed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett and I parked in Seattle in front of a gym called Stars Spectaculer. While Emmett and I were in the parking lot I put a hoddie on so it would cover my face.

Em and I walked in and saw a team of girls and boys and the coach John Petrovaa.

"Oh everybody our guest is here, Girls and guys you will warm up while she gets ready." I nodded and Em and I walked off to the separate changing areas.

I put on a purple and black leotard and Black shorts. Then I went in the bathroom and rinsed my hair and then put in honey highlights to the light soft brown color that my hair naturally is.

I put on white sox and put my hair in two French braids that go fom the side of my head into a ponytail in the back.

I walked to see Em in his manager/bodyguard ouffit. He took his stance behind me and we walked into the gym area.

All the people gasped to see me. I was a olymic gold medalists and I went to worlds and won so they should be gasping.

I smiled and walked over to coach John.

"Okay, Today Hayley Marie will be joining us. She is now part of this gym. She will train with you and give you tips and criticize you." They all nodded and I walked over to do my bar routine.

…………………..

Em and I decided to have a party so we invited all the people from the gym and we took off back home to set up. We also invited all the people from the high school so we could get to know them.

I put on a black satin strapless dress with it had a pink ribbon under the bust and on the bust was a pink part with pink lace. My hair was curled and put in a bun with some hair falling out.

Then Em and I ran to the kitchen to start making food and getting the food from the pantry.

Then we gathered drinks and all that blah. And finally we sat on the couch.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....Sorry the chappie is short but I wanted the party to be a different chap. Soooooooo


End file.
